


Life's Too Short

by SwapAUAnon



Series: Bird of Paradise [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, Depression, F/M, Implied Violence, Mild Gore, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwapAUAnon/pseuds/SwapAUAnon
Summary: Strelitzia and her sister get into an argument. Sequel to "Misplaced".





	Life's Too Short

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yesterday's update, and based upon the interpretation that Elrena/Erlena is Strelitzia's sister.

 

The orange-haired wielder cracked her door open, her green eyes darting left and right to see if there was anyone in the hall.

“Looks like the coast is clear,” she whispered as the door creaked open. Strelitzia tiptoed out, holding a green book under her left arm, and gently pulled the door shut behind her. Chirithy materialized in front of her.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked her wielder. Strelitzia jumped and shushed her companion.

“I put this off for long enough,” she replied, “Now let’s  _ hurry _ ! I don’t want to wake her up.” Chirithy sighed, but nonetheless followed her Wielder as she swiftly (yet carefully), made her way for the stairs. Each one of the wooden steps creaked under the weight of her feet, with Chirithy hopping down each and every one. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Strelitzia and her Chirithy dashed across the lobby, heading for the front door, when suddenly-

“Just where do you think you’re going at this hour?” a voice asked. Strelitzia’s hand stopped inches from the doorknob.

“Oh… You know… Around?” Strelitzia said as she turned around, forcing a smile as she scratched the back of her head, “What’re you doing, sis?” The other speaker was not amused, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Don’t ‘What’re you doing sis’ me, Strelitzia!” she replied, her arms falling to her sides as she walked over to Strelitzia, “I swear, if this is about your crush on that Peter kid-”

“I was actually going to see Lauriam,” Strelitzia interrupted, “You said he was okay, Elrena.” Elrena paused, her green eyes locked into a glare.

“Yeah, maybe he is,” she replied, “But you know the rules, we can’t leave at this hour of the night, not with those  _ brutes _ and Heartless roaming the streets.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Strelitzia replied.

“On your own?” Elrena asked.

“I won’t be alone,” Strelitzia replied, “Chirithy’s coming with me! And besides, I’ll be safe at Lauriam’s place!”

“Your Chirithy doesn’t count!” Elrena snapped, “And Lauriam’s in the middle of enemy territory! I know you were there when Lord Ira confronted that,  _ bastard _ Aced!”

“Language!” Strelitzia’s Chirithy cut in. She shut up with a squeak when Elrena glared at her.

“Look, I’ve put this off long enough,” Strelitzia started, “We need to recruit Lauriam or he’ll be left behind and-”

“You can recruit him tomorrow, after the sun is up,” Elrena replied, “Now go back to bed.” Elrena turned to the staircase. Strelitzia turned to grab the doorknob, and felt a hand on her wrist. “I mean it.”

“What about P-”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ finish that sentence,” Elrena snarled as she pulled her sister away from the door.

“Elrena stop! My arm-”

“Better your arm than your life!” Elrena snapped, “Lauriam’s told me about those hairbrained schemes you’ve pulled to try and win over that Peter kid! Lord Ira could kill us, just for being Dandelions! What do you think he’ll do if he learns you’ve been galavanting off with a Vulpes boy to try and win the affections of an enemy you happen to be lusting after!”

“Shut up.”

“You’re risking your life for someone you’ve  _ never even met _ !” Elrena remarked, “How do you know he wouldn’t just gut you for easy Lux?”

“Shut up!”

“Oh it would be so easy for him to play the hero to win the affections of the holograms, but do you really think he’ll be the knight in shining armor to you, his  _ enemy _ ?” Elrena asked, “Lauriam wouldn’t give you the time of day if you hadn’t saved his life! It wouldn’t surprise me if Lady Ava already decided he’s not worthy of being a Dandelion because of his attitude!”

“ _ Stop insulting my friend _ !” Strelitzia screamed, tears in her eyes, “I know what I’m doing!”

“Then why don’t you use your broken brain for once in your Powers damned life!” Elrena shouted, lightning arcing across her skin, “I’ve done tolerated your childish fantasies for long enough, but this isn’t some squeaky clean fairy tale where the power of your onesided love will save the day, this is the real world! You try that, and I promise you all you’ll get is a Keyblade through your skull!” Strelitzia winced from the electric shock, dropping her book.

“Elrena, you’re hurting me,” Strelitzia replied as her hair started to stand on end, “I have to do this, if you’d seen the things I have, you would understand.”

“You naive  _ idiot _ !” Elrena shouted as she yanked Strelitzia away from the door and tossed her onto the carpeted floor, “You haven’t seen the reality of this world, you haven’t seen how non-Dandelions look for any excuse to kill someone from another Union, how they delight in slaughtering each other! If there was any chance of your fantasy romance actually being a thing, it’s come and gone! Now, go to bed, we can recruit Lauriam tomorrow morning.” Strelitzia rose to her feet. “Now, are you ready to give up this little game and go back to bed?” Strelitzia’s fingers curled into a fist.

“Can’t you see how important this is to me?” she asked.

“You’re a kid, you’d say the same thing about a bowl of candies,” Elrena replied, “Now, go back to bed, forget this childish obsession of yours, and go to sleep.” Strelitzia’s fingernails dug into her palms. 

“Elrena…” she glared at her sister before running forward, “ _ Get out of my way _ !” Elrena recoiled and fell to the floor, her hands flying up to her nose.

“Sonofa…” Strelitzia dashed past Elrena, grabbed the book off the floor, and opened the door. “ _ Fine _ ! Go and get yourself killed! See if I care! Who needs a  _ useless sister _ like you anyway!”

The door closed behind Strelitzia as she left her home behind for the final time.

* * *

Elrena laid in Strelitzia’s bed, hugging her sister’s teddy bear to her chest.

_ She’s dead. She’s dead and it’s your fault. _ Elrena’s Chirithy materialized at the foot of the bed.

“Did you find her?” she asked. Her Chirithy shook her head. “Go and get Lady Ava. Maybe she can help.” 

_ Help. Yeah, maybe she’ll help you bury whatever’s left of her you soulless bitch.  _ The Chirithy hopped into the air and vanished in a puff of pink smoke, leaving the Keyblade Wielder to fall back onto her mattress. “I didn’t mean it Strelitzia, please come back…”

_ The real useless sister is you. _

 

Hours passed, ( _ I wonder how many pieces they cut her into Elrena. Will there even be enough to bury? _ ) and a Chirithy appeared.

“Did you find Lady Ava?” Elrena asked.

_ She’d kick you out of the Dandelions and leave you to die if she heard about this _ .

“Huh? I’m just here for Strelitzia’s nightgown. It’s not safe for her to travel back at this hour,” the Chirithy replied as she hopped over to the Wardrobe.

_ She’d be safe and warm at home if it wasn’t for you. _

“Oh thank the Powers, she’s alive!” Elrena replied as she fell back on the bed. The Chirithy said nothing, simply grabbing one of Strelitzia’s nightgowns and folding it. “Wait, she’s spending the night with a boy…”

_ She and Lauriam must be having so much “fun” right now! The two of them, unsupervised, in Lauriam’s room. You know how boys are Elrena. _

“Don’t worry, I’m having Lauriam explain things to her,” the Chirithy replied. Elrena shot back up.

“ _ What!? _ ”

_ They say experience is the best teacher. _

“Just why it would be improper for Strelitzia to sleep with him, I don’t think he’s going to go anymore in detail than that!” the Chirithy hastily added, noticing the fire in Elrena’s eyes.

_ Like propriety would stop him. _

“If that boy tries anything I’ll make him regret it!” Elrena growled. The Chirithy winced, then stuck the neatly folded nightgown into her pouch.

“Well, I should probably get this to Strelitzia,” the Chirithy remarked.

“Wait!” Elrena cut in, “Before you go…” She held out the teddybear, “Strelitzia’s probably going to want Mr. Fluffles.” Strelitzia’s Chirithy took the teddybear.

“Oh, thanks!” the Chirithy waved at Elrena, “See ya later!” Elrena sighed as her sister’s companion teleported away.

_ Now she has no incentive to come back. _

“I’m sorry Strelitzia…”

 

“I’m sorry Elrena, I couldn’t find Lady Ava anywhere,” Chirithy said as soon as she returned.

_ Like Lady Ava would even have the time to help someone as useless as you. _

“Strelitzia’s in good hands,” Elrena replied, “I’m going to apologize to her tomorrow.”

_ An apology? What you’ve done is unforgivable. Just lay down and die. _

Elrena laid awake until sunrise, hugging her Chirithy to her chest and crying.

* * *

Elrena stared at her breakfast in the mess hall that morning.

“Are you gonna touch that, Elrena?” one of her party members asked as she scooted up to her leader, “You’ve been sitting there for the past half hour.”

_ Look at you, wasting all this perfectly good food. _

Elrena reached for the fork.

_ You don’t deserve to eat. _

Elrena moved her hand back.

“Ellie?”

“I’m not very hungry,” she lied, “Help yourself.”

“Thanks boss!” the wielder replied as she took the plate, “Oh by the way, where’s your sister?”

_ Away from her garbage sister who’s only good at hurting her. _

“Strelitzia’s with a friend,” Elrena answered, “She should be back by dinner.”

 

_ You’re the worst sister who ever lived. _

_ Strelitzia hates you. _

_ How are you supposed to protect Strelitzia when you keep hurting her? _

“Shut up,” Elrena growled as she marched down the street. Her Party Members were cutting down Heartless around their apartment building. The tensions between Unions had gotten so bad that leaving their own block risked getting into a fight. Elrena winced as she recalled how one of them had lost an eye the last time they had tried.

_ She’s never coming back. _

Elrena summoned her Keyblade and charged at the nearest Heartless with a scream. After that one was cut down, another joined it, and another, and another, and another. By the time the Heartless were gone, Elrena dropped to her knees, letting her Keyblade clatter to the ground.

_ You’re not any better than those Heartless. _

“You okay boss?” Elrena froze at the touch.

“I’m fine,” she replied, as she forced herself to her feet, “I’m going to go find Strelitzia, I have a lot I need to say to her.” It was at that moment that a gust washed over the town, nearly knocked Elrena off her feet, and the clock tower chimed.

 

_ You’ll never see her again _ .

Elrena tried to push the voice back as her party members ascended one by one.

“Elrena-”

“I’m going to wait for Strelitzia,” Elrena replied, “I need to apologize to her.”

“You heard Lady Ava! Once that Bell rings, we’ll only have three days to ascend before the war destroys everything!” the Keyblade Wielder replied, “She’s probably waiting for you in the Unchained State!”

“Then don’t let me hold you up!” Elrena replied, “I sent my Chirithy to check if she’s there, but I need to speak with her while I have the chance.” The Wielder didn’t look happy, but ascended without a fuss.

_ Do you even deserve to be saved? _

“No…”

* * *

That night, Elrena dashed through the crumbling town under the cover of night.

“Elrena I don’t think this is a good idea!” her Chirithy replied.

“Strelitzia’s not in the Unchained State!” Elrena snapped, “I need to find her and get her there before this stupid crush gets her  _ killed _ !” She dashed past the fountain, which had been blasted to pieces and was now spraying water over the entire square. The Moogle shop had been reduced to rubble, and she could see blood staining the ground and something vaguely shaped like the shopkeeper’s pom-pom was sticking out of the rubble. Elrena ignored the grisly sight and kept running, crossing a bridge over the canal, now stained red from the clash.

_ I wonder if one of those chunks of meat in the water used to be Strelitzia? Maybe you should dive in and check. _

Elrena ignored the voice and kept running.

_ CRACK! _ Elrena nearly jumped out of her skin, and her eyes glanced down at the bone she had just stepped on.

_ Or maybe that’s all that’s left of her? You never know with the spells we’ve been throwing around. _

“Elrena?”

“I need to find her,” Elrena replied, “I need to find her before its her remains people wind up trampling.” She broke into a run and didn’t look back.

* * *

 

“Chirithy, you’re sure Lauriam lives here?” she asked.

“This is where they hung out before the fighting got intense,” Chirithy answered. They looked up at the building, mostly intact, but covered in scorch marks, most of the windows having shattered, and a rotting smell filled her nostrils.

_ Who knows? You might be able to give her a proper burial after all! _

_ Shut up! _ Elrena shook her head and knocked on the door, only for the burnt chunk of wood to fall inwards. She turned to face her Chirithy. “Well, let’s go find Lauriam.”

* * *

 

Elrena marched through the abandoned building, her mind jumping to all the worst possible conclusions, glad that none of the unmoving Wielders looked remotely like her sister.

_ Of course, depending on what happened to her in her final moments, that might not mean much. _

“Elrena!” Chirithy shouted, “This is Lauriam’s room!” Elrena dashed up to the door, and took a deep breath.

“Pleasebetherepleasebetherepleasebetherepleasebetherepleasebetherepleasebethere,” she knocked on the door. The building fell silent, save for the sound of running water.

_ He probably already departed for the Unchained State. _

The water stopped running.

_ You should stay here until the war destroys everything. _

The footsteps on the other side of the door grew louder.

_ Even if she is alive, would she even want to see you again? _

The doorknob turned.

_ If Mom and Dad could see you now they’d disown you for how much of a disappointment you are. _

The door opened ever so slightly, a chain lock keeping it from opening all the way.

“Who’s there?” a pink-haired boy asked from the other side of the door.

“Lauriam, it’s me, Elrena,” Elrena answered, “May I come in?” The door closed.

_ She told him what you did. _

She heard the sound of metal sliding against metal.

_ If she’s hurt, it’s your fault. _

The door creaked open.

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting any visitors, least of all you,” Lauriam replied as he motioned for Elrena to enter, “Why haven’t you ascended yet?”

Elrena glanced around the room, there was a fireplace, a lot of expensive looking furniture, and a vaguely familiar green book on the coffee table.

“I didn’t want to leave without my sister,” she replied, “Is Strelitzia with you?” Lauriam sighed. “Is she okay?” He averted his gaze. “Is she  _ alive _ ?”

“I’m sorry.” Elrena felt her blood run cold, and the room grow dark.

“No…” tears welled up in her eyes as lightning arced through the air around her. “No…”

* * *

 

_ “Elrena, this is your new baby sister, Strelitzia.” _

_ “S-Stre-Streliza.” _

_ “I think the name might be a bit of a mouthful for her honey.” _

_ “Oh hush!” _

* * *

 

“No…”

* * *

 

_ “Okay now Strelitzia, can you say my name? El-ren-a.” _

_ “Ewwen!” _

_ “No silly, El-ren-a!” _

_ “Ewwena!” _

* * *

 

“No…”

* * *

_ “Mommy, what’s going on? Where’s daddy?” _

_ “Elrena, just take your sister and run, I’m counting on you to keep her safe.” _

_ “Mommy?” _

_ “Just run Elrena! Run and don’t look back!” _

* * *

 

“No…”

* * *

 

_ “Elry, I’m scared.” _

_ “You don’t have to be Strelitzia, you can count on me to keep you safe!” _

_ “But, what about when it’s dark out?” _

_ “Then Mr. Fluffles here can keep you company while I stand watch. He kept my nightmares away back when I was little, and he can do the same for you!” _

* * *

 

“No…”

* * *

 

_ “Elrena, what’s that?” _

_ “According to Chirithy and Lord Ira, this is a Keyblade, and I can use it to fight those monsters that’ve been running amok in town! But now I’m going to have to go away for awhile.” _

_ “But, with you gone, who’s gonna protect me?” _

_ “Don’t worry Streli, I made some friends who will be more than happy to keep an eye on you while I’m gone!” _

_ “But, what if you don’t come back?” _

_ “Strelitzia, remember Mr. Fluffles?” _

_ “Uhuh.” _

_ “Whenever you feel lonely, I want you to hug him, and remember all the love Mommy and Daddy put into every stitch. That warm feeling you feel whenever you hug him? That’s Mommy’s and Daddy’s hearts hugging you back.” _

* * *

 

“No…”

* * *

 

_ “Elry! Elry! Look what I can do!” _

_ “A Keyblade?” _

_ “Yeah, now I can help you!” _

_ “B-But, I’m supposed to protect you!” _

_ “Well you don’t have to anymore! Because now I can take care of myself! From this day forth, I shall be Strelitzia, destroyer of evil!” _

* * *

 

“No…”

* * *

_ “Elry! I made a new friend today!” _

_ “Really Strelitzia. You?” _

_ “Ha… Ha… Very funny. But yes, I managed to break out of my shell and befriend another Wielder!” _

_ “Great, what’s their name?” _

_ “Lauriam!” _

_ “... Huh, he has the same name as that kid from Vulpes I’ve heard unpleasant things about.” _

_ “That’s because he is that kid from Vulpes!” _

_ “WHAT?!” _

_ “Hey! I saved his life, he saved mine, and now we just casually hang out every now and then!” _

_ “Wait, you said you befriended him today?” _

_ “Well, today was just the day I realized we were friends, if that makes any sense.” _

_ “It… Really doesn’t…” _

* * *

 

“No…”

* * *

 

_ “You know, I had my misgivings about Lauriam, but so far he seems surprisingly trustworhy.” _

_ “Yeah, hehe…” _

_ “Streli… You haven’t touched your ice cream. Are you okay?” _

_ “I’m fine… I just… Okay, so, when I became a Wielder, there was this kid at Fountain Square.” _

_ “Uhuh…” _

_ “And he was always there, more or less in the same spot, whenever I went through there…” _

_ “Uhuh…” _

_ “And when I sat in my favorite spot to watch the sunset with my Chirithy, I saw him hugging his Chirithy and crying.” _

_ “Okay… I don’t see where this is going.” _

_ “Well, after that I started seeing him. The two of us kept getting sent to the same worlds for our missions. At first I didn’t pay him much mind, but then I witnessed him helping out the people of the worlds, putting his life on the line to save complete strangers.” _

_ “Okay, I think I know where this is going and I don’t like it.” _

_ “And I tried to talk to him but I got cold feet every time. And then I overheard his conversations with his friends, and the people of the worlds, and now my heart races whenever I think about him, and I’ve started seeing him in my dreams, and… and-” _

_ “Oh Powers it’s worse than I thought.” _

_ “I think I’m in love with him Elry! I don’t know, h-how it happened but he’s just so brave, and kind, and… And...” _

_ “Okay, okay just calm down. Tell you what, I’ll try to meet up with this kid and see if he’s worth your time. I mean, heck, I might even be able to recruit him to our party!” _

_ “Uh, hehe… That’s the other thing I wanted to tell you… Which also makes this super awkward.” _

_ “Oh please unless he’s in another Union I don’t see-” _

_ “Vulpes.” _

_ “WHAT IS WITH YOU AND VULPES?!” _

_ “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t zap me!” _

_ “Oh merciful powers! What am I going to do with you Strelitzia?” _

* * *

 

“No…”

* * *

 

_ “The world is gonna end?” _

_ "Strelitzia, calm down, it’s probably nothing.” _

_ “Would one of the Foretellers really come down to chat with us over nothing?” _

_ “Okay, so this is probably a big deal, but I highly doubt the world is actually going to end.” _

_ “R-Really?” _

_ "Yeah, just calm down, hug Mr. Fluffles, and remember that if enough Wielders join the Dandelions, we’ll have nothing to worry about.” _

_ “Y-yeah… You’re right.” _

_ “I mean, all of our friends were recruited at the same time, so we should be good.” _

_ “... Do you think he’ll be there?” _

_ “Peter?” _

_ “No, Lauriam! There’s no doubt in my mind that someone as sweet as Peter will be there.” _

_ “Oh Strelitzia… Never change…” _

* * *

 

“No…”

* * *

 

_ “Why am I so stupid?” _

_ “You’re not stupid Strelitzia.” _

_ “Talking to him should be easy! He wouldn’t judge me for being different. Maybe those kids were right, maybe I am just a big re-” _

_ “Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” _

_ “But…” _

_ “So what if your brain’s a little different from everyone else’s, that just means you can see the world from a different angle! You, Strelitzia Angelica Paradiso, are the smartest, kindest, most beautiful person I know! Anyone who can’t see that is the real idiot!” _

_ “Thank you Elry.” _

_ “Don’t mention it Streli.” _

* * *

 

“No…”

* * *

 

_ “Elry, why are you crying?” _

_ “I’m not-” *sniff* “-Crying.” _

_ “Yes you are, I can see the trails on your cheeks.” _

_ “It’s nothing you need to worry about.” _

_ “If it has you upset enough to cry, then it is my business.” _

_ “... My boyfriend was caught in Aced’s purge.” _

_ “Oh powers… Elry I’m so…” _

_ “He… He caught us both… If I hadn’t tripped, he could’ve gotten away…” _

_ “Here.” _

_ “Why are you giving me Mr. Fluffles.” _

_ “You said that Mommy’s and Daddy’s hearts can use Mr. Fluffles to hug you when you hug him, and I think they’d be better at comforting you than I am.” _

_ “Streli-” *hic* _

_ “Oh no! Did I do something wrong?” _

_ “No, I-” *hic* “-I just remembered how lucky I am to have you.” _

* * *

 

“No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nonononononononononoNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO _ NONONONONO _ !”

* * *

_ “I promise you Strelitzia, I won’t ever let anyone hurt you. Not as long as I live!” _

* * *

Elrena felt herself hyperventilating. She felt detached from her own body. She remembered her sister’s smile. Her laugh. Her scent. Her favorite flowers. How it felt to hug her. 

* * *

_ “Fine! Go and get yourself killed! See if I care! Who needs a useless sister like you anyway!” _

* * *

 

Elrena screamed.


End file.
